


Extreme Whore

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bukkake, M/M, Orgy, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Miyavi didn't really mind what men did to him, no matter what kink, what place or who was shaking his world, it was all the same to him. He loved it all and the money these men paid him even more so.





	Extreme Whore

            It looked like a large butt plug and essentially that was all it was, though it was hollow all the way through. It wasn't Miyavi's place to protest though, he was being paid well for his services and so he nodded his consent, bent over the table and allowed his wrists and ankles to be fastened into place. He was a whore, selling his body to the highest bidders for the kinkiest of sex, but he had no concerns, he'd been fully immunised against any disease he could possibly contract. He'd been through it all, the only rule was that he would do nothing that left a permanent scar, though even that rule had been broken more than a few times.

            His client, a young man who had hired him many times before, gave Miyavi's ass a playful slap before slowly slipping two fingers into the eager hole. On cue Miyavi moaned, pushing his ass up for more, settling into his work though he did honestly enjoy being used like this.

            A door opening caught his attention, but he didn't stop his pleasure display, smiling eagerly as three other men entered the room. He recognised one from a session before but the other two were new to him. Without a word one of these men, a petite blond, walked up to him freeing his penis and pushing it against Miyavi's lips, which happily swallowed the lot. His tongue flickered over the length as a third finger entered his ass and shutting his eyes he pleasured the man with practised movements of his mouth and tongue. His brain wondering what was going to be put in his ass tonight. Piss wasn't too bad, that cleared up easily but he hated anything more extreme, luckily that wasn't to be his role tonight.

            A forth finger slid into his ass and happy Miyavi was ready, the client picked up the toy, sliding it deep into Miyavi's ass leaving a gaping hole behind. Laughter and lewd remarks could be heard in the room but Miyavi ignored it all, moaning softly as the man he was pleasuring pulled away only to be replaced by one of his friends. It was all the same to the whore, who carried on where he had left off feeling something warm running into his hole a minute or so later.

            “Fill him up guys.” One of the men encouraged and Miyavi realised that it was cum filling him. Opening his eyes to check, he realised this was some kind of bukkake fetish and he was the subject of all of these men's desires. One by one he pleasured them, until his ass was being filled again and again almost like clockwork. He lost count of how many times these men had cum into him, his ass damp from drops that had missed the gaping hole the toy had left.

            “He's probably full.” His client declared and the man who had his cock in Miyavi's mouth pulled out, spilling his load across Miyavi's face.

            The toy was removed from his ass, replaced with what felt like a standard butt plug and Miyavi was led to a bed where he was tied once more. This time he could watch as the four men jerked off, all struggling to cum now which was no surprise as surely they had all experience multiple orgasms already.

            “My ass is so full.” Miyavi moaned, squirming slightly as if it was uncomfortable, though he just felt quite pleasantly full.

            “We're not done.” One of the men laughed, grabbing Miyavi's eager erection and rubbing him off in time with the other men in the room. Miyavi returned to his show of moaning and withering, until his orgasm hit like a trigger that brought off the other men in the room one by one, until his entire chest, crotch and upper thighs were covered in cum. He was released. Only to be pulled to his feet with his wrists pulled and handcuffed behind him and the plug removed, cum instantly leaking out of his ass.

            “All of it.” His client whispered and Miyavi nodded, sighing as hot cum trickled down his inner thighs. The smell of sex filled the room now but he suspected that was the point. He was insulted and mocked as he stood in the room, his erection standing out thanks to the Viagra he always swallowed before an all nighter.

            Pushed down onto his knees, so that his cheek rested against the floor, Miyavi felt a second hollow butt plug stuffed into his ass, far larger than the one before he groaned as his ass was forced open for whatever his client had in store for him next. It was a mercy when lube was poured in but as it was followed by four fingers, each of which Miyavi could feel against his inner walls, he groaned again.

            One of the men forced a gag into his mouth, which he bit down against as the fingers pushed him further than he was usually used to. Still after as much anal sex as he had, your body easily adjusted to new limits so he grew comfortable with the intrusion, only to have the thumb join the four fingers already inside him. The shaking of his body was real now as he was fisted, more and more of his client’s arm vanishing inside him. He could feel every last movement.

            Finally the man removed his arm and a hose was brought to his ass, the water switched on filling him in a constant stream, showing just how much extra space had been created inside him. The men were laughing but Miyavi could only shiver from the cold as he was filled, until not a drop more could fit inside him. The men seemed to thing humiliation like this was a great idea but by this point Miyavi could only think of the money.

            “Stay down and bring yourself off.” Someone ordered him, as the handcuffs were removed. Nodding Miyavi moved his hand under him, jerking off his desperate length able to moan against the gag now as genuine pleasure consumed him. A thick dildo pushed into his ass, but nowhere near as thick as a man's arm, causing water to gush over Miyavi's ass and legs but he no longer cared what happened back there. He just needed to cum, which he finally did just as the dildo was joined by a string of anal beads. Moaning against the gag, Miyavi continued to pleasure himself, the Viagra keeping him hard despite his orgasm.

            Cum fell on his back, as one of the men watching orgasmed, but it was just more of the same to Miyavi now who barely even cared when a third toy joined the two already inside him. Focusing on just his pleasure as various toys were teased inside him, Miyavi brought himself to orgasm yet again.

            “Enough,” One of the men ordered, “Let's go for the big one.”

            “Oh yes!” Another man agreed and Miyavi was helped to his feet with a wave of water escaping his tired body, he could barely stand now and relied heavily on the other’s support. Seeing his difficulties, he was carried by the four men into another room where the largest dildo he had ever seen waited for him. Slightly thicker than a man's arm, it made Miyavi gulp but he couldn't fight the four men who carried him towards it.

            Perhaps it wasn't as big as he feared, or he was more stretched than he had realised, either way as the plug was removed and he was placed over the toy it filled him easily and he was able to enjoy the sensations inside him. The gag was removed so he could put on a show, so he slid up and down, barely an inch but it was enough, moaning as he went, his hand finding his erection that refused to leave him tonight. It was his own ejaculation that ended the show and even as he shook from orgasmic bliss, he was lifted off the toy and placed gently down on a sofa to recover. The men in the room came over him, one by one, leaving the room once they were done but Miyavi barely noticed the treatment, feeling like he wanted to pass out but not sure it was safe to do so.

            Perhaps twenty, or thirty minutes later he struggled to his feet, gasping as his sore ass let him know how bad the movement had been. His clothes waited for him to one side besides a large wad of cash so he dressed quickly, pocketed the money and made his way out of the apartment, not caring in the slightest that he must stink of cum and sweat.

            How he got to the nearby hotel, checked into a room, and fell into the bed he would never be able to tell, as he simply didn't know. All he could remember was waking up there the next morning as sore as if an entire man had been stuffed inside him and not just his arm. A message on the phone waited for him, thanking him and requesting when he would next be available. Groaning, though it was a good client and he was sure in a day or two when he had forgotten this pain he'd be eager to see what new games awaited him, he texted back he would be free early the next week and headed for a much needed shower. As he stepped into the hot water he smiled, as he remembered the night and just how much he had enjoyed it. In the end, no matter how a client humiliated him, he was the real winner. He would have done all that for free.


End file.
